Hitherto, expandable luggage has been typified by zippered sections that, when unzipped, permits the luggage to be expanded by, for example, gussets and the like. Other practices involve complicated expansion mechanisms which let the luggage expand but do not lock or otherwise secure so as to maintain the expanded shape. Moreover, hard-sided luggage, in particular, because of inflexibility due to the rigidness of materials of construction, has been problematic for successful implementation of compression-expansion practices, thus leaving a need in this style of luggage.